joosyfandomcom-20200213-history
Stuart Pot
Stuart "Stu" Pot is the partner of Lucy Desmond and is one of the two primary characters in the Stusy timeline, besides Lucy herself. After all, his name does make up the first part of "Stusy." Early Life Stuart grew up a shy and quiet yet very curious child. He was never interested in forming relationships with people, especially because he was bullied since the first day he ever came to school. He was, however, very interested in the world around him and was the typical snips-and-snails-and-puppy-dog-tails kind of boy: running everywhere, playing with any physical object he could find, trying to eat everything that wasn't edible, climbing trees, being fascinated with (and sometimes eating) bugs, etc. He never really liked other animals, though. Stuart also acquired a love for music very young when he started teaching himself how to play piano at four years old. It should also be noted that his hair was brown until he turned 11 years old and The Tree Incident occurred. The Tree Incident As a child, Stuart loved to climb trees. Rachel Pot, Stuart's mother, recalls finding her son in a tree just about every day at some point. He would climb them for various reasons such as to think, to do homework, or even just to watch the sunset. Climbing trees became second nature to Stuart and he seemed to be an expert at the sport until one fateful day in 2012 when, after climbing a tree about two stories high, the branch he was on snapped and sent him plummeting to the ground. He landed straight on his head, totally perpendicular to the land below, which knocked him out as soon as he hit. Stuart's father, David Pot, was the only one who witnessed this: "It was one of the most terrifying things I have ever seen in my life - my son falling from a tree and landing on his head. And I am not a brave person when it comes to anything, so I mean it, that was really scary." - David Pot David alerted Rachel immediately and they rushed Stuart to the hospital. Thankfully, the worst thing that happened to him was that he had gained a few bruises on his head... or so they thought. Not long after the incident, Stuart's hair began to fall out, and by the end of the following week he had gone completely bald. Then, the next day, the Pot family became further alarmed when they noticed blue fuzz stemming from Stuart's head. They returned to the doctor for an emergency checkup, but no explanation could be given - the doctors were baffled and had no idea what the cause could be, even after much research. In the days following, Stuart's hair grew back as fast as he had lost it... only this time it had grown back blue. Ever since this incident Stuart Pot's hair has been a natural bluenette. He has not since climbed a tree, either. Teenage Years In the canon Stusy timeline, Stuart Pot is age 16-17. He is actually a fairly quiet person considering the fact that he is avoided and disliked by the vast majority of his peers in school. He has very few friends and not many people accept him for who he is, especially because of his slightly disturbing physical appearance. Rarely comes a day where he is not teased or bullied. Thankfully he has learned to ignore it and not take it to heart. Other peers aside, when Stuart is with the friends he has, he is a riot. He's loud, crude, and very mischievous: he is Charlie's partner in crime who also loves to play pranks and get into trouble. He even has the tendency to drive Charlie himself crazy and zap his energy with his own. When with Lucy, he keeps his playful demeanor but is much calmer being that he's ~*in love*~. He knows that to maintain a relationship he must be a good boy, a tamed Monkey for his Bunny. Starting in 2018 Stuart acquired a job as a sales associate at Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium, a music store where he has wanted to work since he was very young. The Tearing of Stusy See The Tearing of Stusy page. Aftermath, Fallout with Parents and Solo Departure After being discharged from intensive therapy, moving away from Crawley and leaving everything he loved behind, Stuart's personality began to change. He became severely depressed and would lock himself away in his room every day. He had stopped eating and never wanted to talk to anyone at all. It got to the point where his parents would rarely hear him speak, let alone express his feelings or show vulnerability. The loss of Lucy and everyone and everything else he knew broke him. As weeks went by, this depression was followed by anger. Stuart became extremely angry with himself for ruining his own life, but he was also extremely angry with his parents for moving the family away from Crawley. Despite the fact that this is what they needed to do for his well being, Stuart didn't care and felt nothing but sheer rage towards them. This rage was unleashed when Stuart and Rachel had an explosive argument like never before which turned out to be so severe that Stuart moved out of his home later that night: he stole money from his parents, packed everything he could into his car and drove away, never to look back for over six years. He had just turned 18 years old. Life on His Own and Finding Eddie Peterson After leaving home Stuart began struggling to live on his own. The money he took from his parents was being quickly spent because he had no job and had to pay for food and gas. He was forced to live in his car for six days of the week and would spend the night in a motel once a week so that he could finally have a shower and do laundry. To use the bathroom during the week he would go into stores and restaurants and use their bathrooms without paying for anything, and to save money on food he would look for leftovers in the trash, much like the animal he might have been. Sooner than later his money became dangerously low to the point where Stuart was forced to do anything he could to make more, and for a short time he worked as a self-employed prostitute. After a terrifying experience in which a customer tried to kidnap him, Stuart knew he couldn't result to this anymore, so he began learning the ways of the drug trade and eventually became a dealer. He started making a decent amount of money, enough to get him out of his car and into a shitty flat, but what he earned was massively spent again when he became addicted to the drugs he dealt. Because he would use his own drugs that meant he would have to buy more to sell and eventually he started losing more than he earned. Stuart lived this way for almost 2 years until he found himself on somebody's couch one morning. Apparently, the night before he had partied a little too hard at this place and had passed out on the couch. He was checked on by a young man about his age named Eddie Peterson Young Adulthood and the Return of Stusy Relationships Lucy Desmond/Pot * First meeting * Adult Stusy/Post-Return Rachel Pot David Pot Ellie Tusspot Charlie Pearsons Laurel Sanders Theodore Williams Norman Woods Everyone else Physical Deformities and Mental Illness Arms, legs, hands, feet, fingers, etc: * Aside from his hair, the physical appearance of Stuart Pot is quite awkward to say the least. To put it simply, Stuart has freakishly long arms (his fingertips reach his knees) and legs, freakishly large hands and feet, and freakishly long fingers (arachnodactyly). His toes are average length in proportion to his feet, so they're okay. His legs are long because his body takes the shape of long legs/short torso. Doctors have diagnosed Stuart as having symptoms of Marfan Syndrome, except for the fact that he isn't extremely tall .........yet. Stuart was born with the proportions of a normal human baby but somehow developed his deformities as he grew to be a toddler and afterward. Monkey nose: * For no apparent reason whatsoever, Stuart has a nose similar to that of a primate. It is also similar to that of a cat or dog being that it is somewhat cold and moist to the touch. Doctors are baffled by this and there is no explanation for it, especially since his mother took good care of herself while she was pregnant with him. The only possible reasoning for this nose, which is really quite ridiculous, would be Rachel Pot's monkey bite incident: ** "Ohhh I've always loved monkeys. Those little animals are so cute and fun and they're so lively and happy, in my opinion if you don't like monkeys you must be crazy! As for what happened, David and I went to the zoo, I believe I was six months pregnant at the time, and David was so anxious about taking me at all but I wanted to do something fun so I guess you can say I dragged him there. We were looking at the exhibits and I saw the monkeys and I dragged him there too and we watched them jump around for a minute. David wasn't that interested, so I asked him to go buy me a snack because it would be something for him to do, and I was hungry actually, but the real reason I did it was because I wanted to try and touch one of the monkeys, and I knew David wouldn't allow that if he had been standing there. So he went off to get food, and there was this one monkey looking at me, it was very close, so I stuck my hand in and got bitten!!! It was painful at first but really only like a finger prick kind of pain... I bled just a little and David came running back because must have seen it happen and he rushed me to the clinic on site, bless him. He forgets that I'm a registered nurse and that I've seen more horrific things! They said that I didn't have to worry about rabies or anything of that nature, or anything at all really, it was just a little bite! So that happened and we didn't think much of it after it was over until Stuart and Stella were born and they both had their little noses and I thought 'Oh my goodness, he's got the nose of a monkey!' But I fell in love with it instantly, because no matter what's on my beautiful baby's face he's still my beautiful baby... and the nose really is cute, after all. - Rachel Pot Hair: * The Tree Incident Stella Pot: * Stuart had a twin sister named Stella (short for Stephanie) in the womb. She came out stillborn but she too was born with the nose of a monkey. She was also born with the proportions of a normal human baby so it is unknown whether she would have developed bodily deformities like her brother. Bullying: * Unfortunately it is his physical deformities that inspire most of the bullying he receives, and they make it difficult for him to interact with people due to the fact that they are intimidated by his appearance. He has been called names such as Monkey Boy, Freakface, Faceache, Facefuck, Daddy Long Legs (or just "Daddy"), Lankenstein, Little King Kong (or Lil' KK), Noodle Boy, Ramen, Stilts, The Beast (often in combination with Beauty with his fiance Lucy Desmond), Spiderboy... the list goes on... and gets more derogatory. Trivia: * Stuart cites Robert Wadlow, the tallest man that ever lived, as being one of his biggest inspirations. Mental Illness: * Stuart has been diagnosed with clinical depression, but has had symptoms of psychosis